Sucromanie
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Sucromanie: dépendance à une substance sucrée, plus souvent de type confiserie ou bonbon. Spoilers pour le manga, MuraMitobe!
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **_Sucromanie  
_**Genre: **_Romance, humour, fluffy fluffy fluff, tranches de vie  
_**Rating: **_K+__  
_**Personnages: **_Murasakibara/Mitobe, avec principalement Himuro, mais également tout Seirin et probablement Yosen, la GoM et les familles de nos deux tourtereaux. Pas mal tout le monde finalement. Mention d'autres couples secondaires comme le KagaKuro.  
_**Avertissement: **_Contient de très gros spoilers, alors si vous n'avez pas suivi le manga, je ne vous conseille pas de lire!_

**Note: **_Voici encore un recueil de textes, cette fois sur un couple un peu particulier. Je suis fière de me considérer la première à publier sur ce couple toutes langues confondues! Malheureusement, il ne s'agit pas de mon idée, mais plutôt de l'inspiration que m'ont donnés certains fanart de ces deux personnages (d'ailleurs, est-ce que c'est moi ou on ne les shippe que parce qu'ils ont la même position? xD). Le couple est étrange au premier coup d'œil, mais quand on s'y habitue, il faut admettre que c'est une vraie perle rare! J'espère que vous aimerez comme moi!_

_Ce premier texte établit la relation du point de vue de Mura, et surtout de Himuro en fait (notre interprète, on en a besoin xD). Le prochain sera la même chose du point de vue de Mitobe. Ensuite vous aurez droit à toutes sortes de tranches de vie, toutes dans le même univers mais pas nécessairement en ordre chronologique._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Comme bien des évènements dans la vie de Murasakibara Atsushi, tout avait commencé dans une confiserie.

En l'occurrence, comme tous les dimanches, il était allé refaire le plein de bonbons et autres casse-croutes dans la région de Tokyo, à sa boutique préférée. Pour éviter qu'il ne se perde, Himuro Tatsuya l'accompagnait, car, trop pris dans sa quête de la meilleure sucrerie, le garçon aux cheveux mauves en oubliait généralement de regarder où il allait. En résultat, il finissait par se perdre et ne rentrer qu'à une heure impossible de la soirée – s'il réussissait à rentrer par lui-même.

Pour éviter de telles catastrophes, Atsushi ne pouvait plus sortir sans chaperon. À part ses parents – il était fils unique –, personne n'était prêt à assumer une telle responsabilité, donc Himuro s'était sacrifié à la bonne cause. Même si son ami était parfois un peu difficile à gérer, il l'appréciait assez pour passer avec lui ses seuls congés, dans l'unique but qu'il ne se perde pas (bien qu'il ait à peu près le même âge que lui). C'était un enfant dans un corps trop grand, ce qui ne manquait jamais d'attiser la flamme maternelle ou paternelle du garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Malgré sa grandeur, il le considérait comme son petit frère, dont il prenait soin aux meilleures de ses capacités. Murasakibara en contrepartie partageait avec lui certains de ses bonbons – encore qu'il rechignait à lui donner ceux qu'il préférait – et sa grande connaissance en matière desdits bonbons. C'était à dire vrai le seul sujet sur lequel il arrivait à dire plus qu'une phrase sans s'en fatiguer ni bâiller. Himuro, qui n'aimait pas trop le sucre, le supportait surtout par gentillesse.

Toujours est-il que cette fois-là, par une froide journée d'hiver, Murasakibara entra dans la boutique avec son meilleur et seul ami, dans le but d'acheter ses provisions pour la semaine. Un tout nouveau produit avait fait son apparition et l'adolescent comptait bien se l'approprier pour lui-même. C'était une marque qu'il connaissait depuis ses débuts et il aimait à suivre ses évolutions, car elle était à la fois ingénieuse et d'un niveau indéniable. Cette fois, il s'agissait d'une sorte de bonbons à la framboise, mais la texture était, paraissait-il, toute nouvelle. Il n'avait que trop hâte d'y gouter.

Il eut de la chance, car, lorsqu'il arriva au stand spécial pour les nouvelles arrivées, il n'en restait qu'un seul sac. Il baissait la main pour le prendre lorsque, soudainement, il disparut devant ses yeux. En levant le regard, il remarqua qu'un autre garçon le lui avait volé. Il ouvrait la bouche pour se plaindre qu'il était le premier à l'avoir vu et qu'il lui revenait de droit lorsqu'il rencontra son regard. Deux pupilles brunes qui le dévisageaient, l'air de demander ce qu'il se passait.

Atsushi n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passa à ce moment et, bien franchement, même s'il avait eu l'envie de le raconter plus tard, il n'aurait pas su comment le dire. Lui qui aimait par-dessus tout les confiseries, lui qui ne se passionnait que pour ça et qui n'aimait surtout pas partager, lui qui prenait toujours tout ce qui lui chantait sans demander, il laissa passer sa chance. Il se trouve que l'autre garçon, qui manifestement avait un don de télépathie, avait compris que lui aussi voulait le sac et le lui avait tendu avec un sourire, l'air de dire qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Le membre de Yosen, contre toutes attentes, l'avait repoussé en prétextant tout bas qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment la compagnie – mensonge odieux, blasphématoire!

Le voleur avait penché la tête sur le côté, en une mimique mignonne qui voulait dire «tu es certain?». Atsushi n'avait eu d'autres choix que de hocher la tête tout en déglutissant et en se traitant intérieurement d'imbécile. Il ne pourrait revenir que la semaine prochaine, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'y gouterait pas avant ce moment-là!

Normalement il l'aurait pris sans même demander, mais cette fois, cette unique fois, il regarda l'autre garçon, apparemment muet, s'en aller pour payer les bonbons. Son regard ne le quitta que lorsqu'il poussait la porte du magasin pour s'en retourner, moment où Atsushi retrouva enfin ses esprits.

Il regarda le stand avec envie et se décida à acheter deux fois plus de bonbons qu'à l'habitude pour pallier ce manque. Il resta avec un drôle de sentiment, qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. De la déception, certes, mais il y avait autre chose, un sentiment proche de celui qu'il ressentait quand il finissait un sac de friandises qu'il aimait particulièrement : de la tristesse mélangée à l'attente de la prochaine fois où il pourrait profiter de ces bonbons et une certaine crainte qu'il n'en existe plus.

Quand ses emplettes furent terminées, Murasakibara revint en compagnie de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier n'avait pas été témoin de la scène, ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne savait rien de ce qui s'était passé. Atsushi aurait voulu lui demander qui était ce garçon mystérieux, mais, malheureusement, il ne l'avait probablement pas vu.

Cela dit, si Himuro n'avait pas été mis au courant de la situation, il avait tout de même remarqué que le joueur étoile de leur équipe agissait étrangement. Déjà, il ne parlait pas du tout. Des moments de silence de sa part n'étaient pas anormaux, mais en général au retour de leurs périples il lui parlait au moins un peu de ses nouvelles acquisitions. Cette fois, rien du tout, pas même un regard.

Le pire, cela dit, c'était qu'il mangeait sans entrain. Himuro n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, vu son ami consommer ses friandises avec aussi peu d'enthousiasme : on aurait dit qu'il ne les avalait que par habitude. Son esprit était ailleurs, ce qui semblait inconcevable. À quoi pouvait-il donc penser? Que s'était-il passé?

Le chemin du retour fut long et pénible pour les deux amis, l'un songeant à un certain garçon muet et l'autre aux troubles de son ami. Ils se quittèrent sans même un mot d'au revoir, et c'est un Himuro plus inquiet que jamais qui rentra chez lui.

~xxx~

Il s'était passé une semaine et Himuro avait presque oublié l'évènement de la dernière fois. Son ami, dès le lundi, avait agi comme à l'habitude et il avait fini par penser qu'il avait peut-être mal jugé son silence; toutefois, force était d'admettre qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, car le trajet qui les mènerait jusqu'à Tokyo fut tout aussi silencieux – hormis les emballages qu'on ouvrait et jetait sans cesse. Atsushi mangeait plus qu'à l'accoutumée, tant la chose était possible, et pendant un moment Himuro se demanda s'il ne mangeait pas ses émotions, car il avait l'air nerveux (autant qu'il puisse en avoir l'air).

Le fait était qu'Atsushi n'arrêtait pas de penser à l'adolescent qu'il avait vu la dernière fois. Il se demandait s'il le reverrait cette semaine, bien que les chances en soient bien minces. Cette fois, il espérait que Himuro le verrait et saurait lui dire de qui il s'agissait, car plus il réfléchissait et plus il se rendait compte qu'il lui disait quelque chose. Il l'avait probablement déjà rencontré, mais n'y avait pas porté trop d'attention. Surement dans un match de basket – il l'espérait du moins, comme ça Himuro le connaitrait.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la boutique, Murasakibara fut déçu : celui qu'il cherchait ne s'y trouvait pas. Il ne désespéra pas et se décida plutôt à parcourir le plus lentement possible les allées, pour gagner du temps – peut-être était-il simplement en retard. Sa patience fut récompensée, car, à peine quinze minutes plus tard, le muet fit son apparition et commença lui aussi à parcourir les allées.

Himuro, qui cette fois n'avait pas quitté d'une semelle son grand ami, remarqua rapidement son manège : il fixait le garçon, mais, dès que celui-ci se tournait vers eux, il détournait le regard pour le plonger sur l'étagère en face de lui, où il ne regardait pas un seul produit. Cette attitude étrange alarma l'adolescent, mais il jugea trop tôt pour agir et préféra observer son ami, qui n'était de toute façon pas assez honnête pour avouer franchement ce qu'il manigançait.

Himuro reporta donc son attention sur le garçon qu'il observait et au bout de quelques secondes, il le reconnut enfin : il s'agissait d'un membre de Seirin, l'équipe qui les avait battus à la Winter Cup. Son nom exact... il ne s'en souvenait pas avec certitude. Au bout de quelques secondes, il lui revit : Mitobe. Celui qui ne parlait jamais et qui avait la même position qu'Atsushi au basket.

Ils étaient dans la région de Tokyo, alors ce n'était peut-être pas si étrange, mais c'était quand même tout une coïncidence. Pendant quelques secondes, Himuro se demanda si son meilleur ami l'avait reconnu; puis, se souvenant qu'il parlait bien d'Atsushi, qui avait pris deux mois pour se rappeler son nom à lui, il se dit que c'était tout bonnement impossible. Il ne portait jamais d'attention à qui que ce fut, même s'il savait le nom de toutes ses marques préférées sur le bout des doigts. Il était l'exemple même de ce qu'on appelle la mémoire sélective.

Toujours était-il qu'il le regardait avec une insistance hors du commun, et Himuro brulait d'envie de lui demander ce qu'il avait de si intéressant. Peut-être portait-il dans son panier la marque qu'il préférait? Pourtant, il lui semblait que non. Pourquoi alors?

Au bout de quelques minutes, Atsushi prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha de l'autre garçon. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, si ce n'était qu'il avait envie d'être proche de lui. Il laissa son ami derrière lui et s'installa juste à côté du garçon muet, où il fit semblant de regarder avec intérêt un produit quelconque – il ne remarqua même pas de quelle sorte de bonbon il s'agissait. De toute évidence, l'autre le remarqua, car il se tourna vers lui avec des points d'interrogation dans les yeux.

Ils eurent un autre échange muet qui dura quelques minutes. On aurait dit qu'Atsushi perdait la capacité de parler en sa présence, comme si son mutisme était contagieux – peut-être l'était-il réellement, qui sait? Cependant, cela ne les empêcha pas de communiquer. En gros, Murasakibara demanda si les bonbons avaient été bons, et l'autre lui répondit qu'il devrait les essayer lui aussi. Ensuite, le reste fut inexplicable même pour lui, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas : il avait l'impression que pour une fois, quelqu'un le comprenait. Il n'avait par conséquent aucun besoin d'y mettre des mots.

Il serait resté ainsi sa vie entière, mais l'autre ne semblait pas du même avis, car il se pencha finalement vers l'avant, prenant congé de sa présence, pour aller payer ses produits. Comme la dernière fois, les yeux violets le suivirent jusqu'à sa sortie définitive et il resta un instant songeur.

Soudain, il se retrouva dans la réalité et chercha son meilleur ami du regard : il était déjà à ses côtés, des questions et de l'inquiétude plein les yeux. Pour toute réponse, il lui demanda de son ton ennuyé :

- Qui c'était?

Himuro, qui n'était pas dupe face à l'apparente indifférence qu'il affichait, lui répondit avec le plus de détails possible :

- Il s'appelle Mitobe. C'est le pivot de l'équipe de Seirin, tout comme toi, Atsushi.

Il rassembla toute sa volonté pour ne pas demander la raison de sa curiosité, car il savait bien que l'autre ne voudrait jamais l'avouer s'il le lui demandait clairement. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen détourné de le lui faire avouer, mais comment?

En attendant, le plus grand reporta son attention sur ses courses, qu'il finit en un temps record. Il prit soin de saisir le produit qui avait été l'élément déclencheur de toutes ces péripéties et se dirigea vers la caisse, avant de finalement sortir du magasin.

Le trajet fut tout aussi silencieux que le précédent et Himuro eut tout le loisir de songer à une nouvelle hypothèse qui le taraudait maintenant. C'était une possibilité fort improbable, mais elle avait l'indéniable avantage d'expliquer son comportement étrange.

L'enfant dans un corps d'adolescent ne pouvait tout de même pas être... amoureux, si?

~xxx~

L'hypothèse se confirma dans les semaines suivantes. Chaque dimanche, sans exception, trouva Murasakibara tout aussi nerveux que les dernières fois. Il ne se passa pas une semaine sans que Mitobe ne vienne lui aussi et, même s'ils ne passaient que cinq minutes ensemble, c'était des moments riches en échanges et en sentiments.

Atsushi commençait à souhaiter plus, car ce n'était plus suffisant maintenant. Le problème était qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, ni même ce qu'il voulait réellement. Mitobe lui faisait l'effet d'un bonbon qu'il souhaiterait consommer à l'infini, quitte à faire une overdose. Plus il le voyait, plus il voulait le voir. Cependant, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire avec lui.

De dire qu'il était socialement inadapté serait un euphémisme. Les seules personnes avec qui il avait su se lier avaient toutes fait le premier pas et il n'avait jamais fait d'efforts pour les garder. C'était surtout des gens qui aimaient s'occuper des autres, et ils n'avaient pas su laisser un tel enfant seul sans surveillance.

Le premier, hormis évidemment ses parents, avait été Akashi. En bon capitaine qu'il était, il avait su le conditionner à le faire obéir, un peu comme un chien bien dressé. Murasakibara ne s'en était jamais formalisé, car de toute façon il ne souhaitait que de lui obéir, surtout à l'époque. La relation en soi n'était peut-être pas très saine, mais il savait qu'Akashi, malgré les apparences, prenait réellement soin de lui. Il agissait un peu comme son père, l'amenant de gré ou de force vers le bon chemin.

On aurait donc pu dire que sa mère avait été, à l'époque, Kuroko. C'était le seul autre membre de leur équipe qu'il supportait assez pour passer du temps avec lui. Aomine le fatiguait, Kise l'ennuyait et Midorima l'énervait – il ne savait que le sermonner, lui parlant sans cesse de caries et autres sujets énervants. Kuroko en contrepartie, sans nécessairement vraiment s'occuper de lui à la manière d'Akashi, montrait son soutien par des gestes et répliques bien à lui. Il fallait dire qu'il jouait le rôle de soutien pour toute l'équipe et, pour cette même raison, personne ne le détestait, pas même Midorima, malgré ce qu'il en disait.

Le fait était que Kuroko était apaisant. Il ne parlait jamais trop, mais juste assez, et Atsushi savait qu'il ne le laisserait pas faire de bêtise, mais qu'il ne le sermonnerait pas pour autant. C'était pour cette raison qu'il acceptait de l'appeler son ami. Évidemment, Kuroko était le seul à s'investir dans leur relation, et quand il était disparu, Murasakibara n'avait pas fait un geste pour tenter de le retrouver.

Arrivé au lycée, il avait fait la connaissance de Himuro et celui-ci s'était retrouvé à ses côtés sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il était l'incarnation même de l'inquiétude et de l'instinct maternel et de ce même fait, il n'avait pas su le laisser seul avec lui-même. Atsushi, même s'il n'était pas près de l'avouer, lui en était reconnaissant. Il l'avait donc laissé pénétrer sa bulle, le plus qu'il n'ait jamais fait pour quelqu'un d'autre, et il l'avait laissé s'occuper de lui.

C'était donc tout nouveau pour lui de vouloir, par lui-même, se rapprocher d'une personne. Le sentiment était étrange, il lui donnait chaud au cœur et une drôle de sensation dans l'estomac. Il ne se comprenait pas, mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis à dire vrai. Ce qu'il voulait, plus que tout, c'était de se rapprocher de Mitobe, même s'il ignorait encore comment.

Ils étaient en chemin vers Tokyo quand Himuro décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Rendu à ce stade, il était certain des sentiments de son ami. Même s'il ne s'en rendait surement pas compte lui-même, il était amoureux de Mitobe.

Himuro n'était pas du tout choqué de le savoir homosexuel : non seulement il s'en doutait déjà, mais lui-même l'était également. Il aimait d'ailleurs à sens unique son ami d'enfance, Kagami, même s'il savait bien que celui-ci était avec Kuroko. Il souhaitait vivement que son meilleur ami n'ait pas le même problème que lui et que Mitobe ne soit pas déjà en couple.

D'ailleurs, parlant de lui, Himuro réalisait bien qu'il était étrange qu'ils le rencontrent chaque fois. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir la dent particulièrement sucrée, et pourtant il se présentait toujours aux mêmes heures depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Ce comportement étrange attisait la curiosité de l'adolescent. Il ne voulait pas être trop optimiste non plus, mais force était d'admettre qu'il y avait de bonnes chances qu'il vienne uniquement pour le voir. Dans ce cas, les chances étaient hautes que ses sentiments soient réciproques.

Himuro souhaitait par-dessus tout aider son ami à maturer dans le domaine et à avoir sa première relation amoureuse. Cependant, il ignorait comment aborder le sujet sans le traumatiser ou hâter trop les choses. Par bien des côtés, Atsushi était un enfant innocent, malgré son habituel ennui et son indifférence. Il était tout aussi inexpérimenté en matière de sentiment qu'un enfant de cinq ans, peut-être même moins, et Himuro doutait qu'il sache quoi faire de ses sentiments.

Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas non plus rien faire, et c'est pourquoi il décida d'y aller par le chemin le plus sûr :

- Atsushi, tu as remarqué que Mitobe venait chaque semaine? Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange?

Il était inutile avec lui de tourner autour du pot, car il perdrait sa concentration immédiatement. Himuro avait appris à ses dépens que le plus grand n'écoutait jamais plus que deux phrases à la suite et, par conséquent, il avait comme habitude de tout dire aussi simplement (alors que ce n'était pas du tout dans sa personnalité d'être aussi direct).

Murasakibara resta songeur quelques secondes. Il n'y avait pas pensé, mais il était vrai qu'il était toujours là. Pour lui, il était devenu comme un produit de la boutique et il ne songeait même plus à l'éventualité qu'il n'y soit pas. Il n'avait toutefois jamais songé à l'étrangeté de la chose, car pour lui elle allait de soi.

Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, le plus petit osa ajouter :

- Je pense qu'il a les mêmes sentiments pour toi que toi envers lui.

Inutile de préciser la nature des sentiments, puisqu'il n'y était pas encore rendu, mais il devait bien savoir qu'il y avait quelque chose de particulier avec ce garçon. Il comprendrait du moins qu'il pouvait agir pour changer les choses, même s'il ne savait pas nécessairement comment. D'ailleurs, tout dans son expression faciale montrait qu'il voulait faire quelque chose, mais qu'il ignorait quoi. C'est pourquoi Himuro osa une quatrième phrase – il avait toute l'attention de son meilleur ami, il le savait :

- Pourquoi ne pas lui montrer ce que tu ressens?

Un déclic se fit dans l'esprit de l'ancien joueur de Teikou et Himuro sourit de contentement. Il redoutait un peu ce qu'il allait faire exactement, mais au moins il agirait. Pour lui, c'était une superbe nouvelle : enfin son protégé s'intéressait réellement à quelqu'un. Il se sentait ému et étrangement nerveux. Il espérait plus que tout que Mitobe retournait réellement ses sentiments. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à voir pour la première fois la déception sur le visage de son ami.

~xxx~

À peine arrivé à son magasin, Atsushi scanna l'endroit du regard et chercha les cheveux bruns qu'il aimait tant. Déçu, il ne les trouva pas et s'installa à un endroit duquel il avait une vue imprenable sur la porte. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle s'ouvrit enfin pour laisser passer la silhouette qu'il attendait avec tant d'impatience.

Il n'avait pas encore décidé de ce qu'il ferait. En fait, il n'y avait même pas réfléchi, laissant à son instinct le loisir de poser le bon geste. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment agir : il ne voulait que le voir et vérifier s'il avait bien les mêmes sentiments que lui.

Quand enfin Mitobe le remarqua, il lui sourit de son sourire un peu timide, mais tout de même heureux et Atsushi sut à l'instant précis ce qu'il allait faire. Mitobe le rejoignit et leva la tête pour le regarder, lui demandant silencieusement s'il allait bien. Le monde autour d'eux disparut complètement et le plus grand se pencha vers l'autre, le prenant par les épaules pour l'immobiliser. Le garçon muet en était encore au stade de se demander ce qui se passait quand son vis-à-vis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Voyant qu'il ne se débattait pas, Murasakibara lâcha ses épaules pour passer ses bras dans son dos et le rapprocher de lui. Puis, d'un coup de langue sur ses lèvres, il demanda l'entrée de sa bouche, qui lui fut aussi autorisée. Le baiser s'approfondit encore plus et Atsushi réalisa qu'il avait un gout sucré. C'était un gout qui lui plut tout de suite, plus encore que n'importe quelle confiserie qu'il n'avait jamais consommée.

Ils auraient longtemps continué ainsi si Himuro ne les avait pas séparés, car ils étaient en public et tout le monde les regardait. Mitobe, réalisant ce qui se passait, rougit d'une teinte écarlate et Atsushi regarda ses joues avec envie, se demandant quel gout elles avaient à ce moment précis. Il aurait bien continué à le cajoler et à l'embrasser, mais son meilleur ami semblait motivé à ne pas le laisser avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il l'appréciait la plupart du temps, mais en ce moment précis, il le trouva énervant. Pour une fois, il avait un humain qu'il voulait et il ne lui laissait même pas en profiter!

Toutefois, Himuro remonta rapidement dans son estime quand il sortit son téléphone et demanda à Mitobe son numéro. Ce dernier réussit à sortir son appareil et ils s'échangèrent leur numéro, de même que Murasakibara. C'est à ce moment qu'il apprit le prénom de son nouvel ami : Rinnosuke. Pour une fois, il ne lui donna pas de surnom et l'appela simplement Rin – c'était court et pratique, considérant le nombre de fois où il voudrait l'utiliser.

Ensuite, _son_ Rin le regarda et lui demanda silencieusement s'il avait quelque chose de prévu. Atsushi se tourna vers son meilleur ami pour lui demander :

- Himu-chin, quand est-ce qu'on doit rentrer?

Ce dernier regarda l'heure et répondit :

- Il nous reste un bon deux heures.

Rin tira alors sur la manche du plus grand pour qu'il le regarde et lui dit avec ses yeux qu'il avait une idée en tête. Ils payèrent rapidement leurs emplettes et tous trois se dirigèrent vers un café, où ils passèrent le reste de leur temps à parler – disons que Himuro parlait pour trois, tandis qu'Atsushi murmurait de temps à autre une réplique.

Les deux heures passèrent beaucoup trop vite au gout d'Atsushi, qui aurait préféré passer ce temps à l'embrasser et à gouter cette saveur à laquelle il était devenu accro. Cependant, il eut une récompense digne de mention : Mitobe les raccompagna jusqu'à la gare et, avant de les laisser, il retint le plus grand par la manche. Quand celui-ci se retourna, il reçut de la part de son Rin un baiser timide sur la joue, promesse d'une prochaine rencontre.

Le chemin du retour parut plus court que celui de l'aller. Atsushi ne mangea rien de ses confiseries; il préférait garder en bouche le gout de son nouveau... petit ami? Ami? Peu l'importait, du moment qu'il pouvait le revoir chaque semaine pour le gouter encore. Il avait une toute nouvelle drogue et ne comptait jamais s'en passer. Au grand jamais.


	2. Chapter 2

_Désolé pour l'attente! Voilà enfin l'histoire du point de vue de Mitobe! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez! Je crois que c'est un peu plus court que le premier OS... et j'ai peur d'avoir fait Mitobe OoC. Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'inclure un peu Koganei au début, même s'il est totalement inutile contrairement à Himuro ^^'! xD_

_Aussi, je mentionne que je mets ce recueil en «complete». Il se trouve que j'avais plein d'idées pour des OS plus ou moins indépendants, mais... je les ai oublié depuis le temps et je ne les ai noté nulle part... je sais je suis nulle !_

_Du coup, il y a trois cas de figures : soit je me souviens de quelques de mes idées, les écris et les publie comme prévu; soit d'autres idées me viennent et je les écris; soit au contraire plus rien ne me vient et vous n'aurez pas de suite. Comme je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui va se produire à l'heure actuelle, vous pouvez prendre pour acquis qu'il n'y aura pas de suite, mais la chose demeure possible._

_J'espère que vous avez aimé jusqu'à présent et j'espère pouvoir écrire une suite! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Le coup de foudre était un concept étrange aux yeux de Mitobe Rinnosuke. Selon lui, l'amour d'une personne se construisait sur une relation à long terme, en apprenant peu à peu à la connaitre. Ses parents avaient été amis pendant cinq ans avant de se déclarer leur amour, et quand il les voyait aujourd'hui, encore tout aussi amoureux, il ne pouvait que penser qu'ils avaient su faire le bon choix parce qu'ils se connaissaient si bien.

Il fallait en contrepartie avoir beaucoup de chances pour qu'un coup de foudre fonctionne : aimer une personne avant de la connaitre, c'était se mettre un bandeau sur les yeux et risquer de tomber sur le pire être humain qui existait. Par conséquent, Mitobe espérait qu'il saurait ne pas tomber dans ce piège.

Pourtant, devant l'inéluctable réalité, il devait bien l'admettre : il avait eu un coup de foudre.

C'était dans le pire des contextes, et rien, mais alors rien du tout, ne semblait propice à l'éclosion de l'amour. C'était un match, et, pour tout dire, Mitobe avait eu l'occasion de voir presque juste les mauvais côtés de celui dont il était tombé amoureux. Il était paresseux, mauvais perdant – comme tous les membres de la Génération des Miracles –, gamin et, surtout, il semblait ne pas prendre le basketball au sérieux.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, et qu'il découvrirait bien plus tard, c'était que Murasakibara avait une véritable passion pour les bonbons, ce qui le rendrait peut-être moins effrayant.

Pour l'instant, Mitobe rentrait de leur match de la Winter Cup et il tentait de rationaliser ce qui venait de se passer, sans succès. Koganei, à ses côtés, conversait gaiement, cependant que le muet tentait de répondre par geste, mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Plus précisément vers un géant aux cheveux mauves, à l'air antipathique et dont la carrure en impressionnait plus d'un.

Sincèrement, en match, il avait eu peur de lui; mais, en même temps que cette peur, il avait ressenti un drôle de frisson d'excitation le traverser. Une gêne l'avait par le même coup pris, et il en était ressorti qu'il avait eu du mal à le regarder en face – ça lui allait mieux de suivre le ballon de toute façon.

Le pire n'avait pas été quand il jouait, parce qu'alors il se concentrait sur la balle; ç'avait été lorsqu'il était sur le banc. Il savait qu'il devait encourager ses amis, mais ses yeux retombaient toujours sur le géant de Yosen.

Il ressortait de tout cela qu'il était tombé amoureux, du premier coup d'œil, d'un adolescent qui n'était pas loin de sa définition du «pire être humain qui existait».

Ce soir-là, il rentra chez lui avec l'impression de s'être passé un nœud coulant autour du cou, en attendant que Murasakibara le pousse dans le dos.

~xxx~

Mitobe souhaitait ne jamais revoir son amour secret, mais il avait tout autant envie du contraire. Dans un coin de sa tête, il se disait qu'il avait dû se tromper : soit il n'était pas vraiment amoureux, soit Murasakibara n'était pas un être humain si horrible. Dans tous les cas, il ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'il soit tombé amoureux dans de pareilles conditions.

Ce dimanche-là, il avait des courses à faire pour ses petits frères et sœurs : on avait passé à la télévision une publicité d'un tout nouveau type de bonbon (quelque chose à la framboise, avec une texture de toute vraisemblance innovatrice) et, évidemment, toute la ribambelle d'enfants qui lui tenait lieu de famille tenait à s'en procurer. La tâche en avait donc incombé à l'ainé, qui avait décidé de faire une promenade par la même occasion.

Le monde était petit, ou le hasard faisait bien (voire mal) les choses, ou le destin avait une dent contre lui, ou il était question de karma (bien qu'il n'ait rien fait pour mériter quoi que ce soit, selon lui); toujours est-il qu'il y rencontra son amour secret.

Il ne savait pas comment il y était arrivé (après tout, on parlait d'un géant aux cheveux mauves), mais il ne l'avait pas vu avant le moment fatidique où il était trop tard pour rebrousser chemin. Il se trouve qu'il était trop concentré à trouver son fameux produit et, lorsqu'il mit la main dessus, il remarqua qu'une autre main s'y dirigeait. En garçon aimable et gentil qu'il était, il se sentait prêt à céder le paquet à l'autre personne, même si sa fratrie le truciderait plus tard.

Cependant, à peine levait-il le regard que la stupeur le prit : il s'agissait de Murasakibara! Alerté, il ne sut changer le plan qu'il s'était formé, et c'est ainsi qu'il présenta le sac avec un sourire, espérant ne pas paraitre trop suspect. Si cela se trouvait, il l'avait reconnu, ce qu'il n'aimait pas envisager – pourquoi, il l'ignorait encore.

Il fut cependant surpris quand l'autre, avec une grimace qui semblait dire tout le contraire, lui affirma du bout des lèvres qu'il n'aimait pas la marque. Sa main, celle qui tendait plus tôt vers le sac, était maintenant prête à le repousser. Pourtant, il était évident à son expression boudeuse et à sa moue qu'il voulait vraiment ces bonbons.

Mitobe, qui doutait tout à coup qu'il s'agisse de la même personne qu'il connaissait certes très peu, pencha la tête sur le côté pour lui demander s'il pouvait vraiment les réquisitionner. Son vis-à-vis acquiesça, mais tout dans son expression semblait dire qu'il n'était pas d'accord, et Mitobe hésita un peu à lui laisser; mais, se rappelant sa famille, il préféra le prendre et partit payer la facture.

Ce ne fut qu'à l'extérieur de la boutique qu'il se permit de réfléchir sur ce qui venait de se passer. Il venait de découvrir un côté caché à celui qu'il aimait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que son amour des confiseries était mignon, et il devait admettre que son comportement altruiste avait modifié quelque peu l'image péjorative qu'il s'en était faite.

Il le savait maintenant : il était trop tard. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait d'abord cru, il s'était poussé tout seul dans le dos.

~xxx~

Le dimanche qui suivit, Mitobe se retrouva à marcher jusqu'à la même boutique. Sa famille, cette fois, ne lui avait rien demandé. Pour tout dire, il avait même eu droit à un congé pour la journée, ce qui était plutôt rare. Rien n'expliquait donc qu'il se dirige vers le lieu de son fléau.

Néanmoins, il entra dans la confiserie et repéra tout de suite le géant qui lui servait d'amour à sens unique. Toutefois, par gêne, il l'ignora et commença à parcourir les allées – il en profiterait pour ramener des cadeaux aux petits monstres de sa famille. Il ne savait pas s'il était trop conscient du plus grand, mais il avait l'impression de sentir son regard sur lui. Cependant, à peine le regardait-il que l'autre détournait le regard, ce qui le faisait douter.

Le manège continua de la même façon, jusqu'au moment où Murasakibara enfin s'approcha de lui. Mitobe décida de feindre l'ignorance et se retourna vers lui pour le regarder avec de la curiosité.

Leur échange resta silencieux. Mitobe n'était pas habitué à un tel traitement; la plupart du temps, les gens semblaient tenir à pallier son silence et s'emportaient donc souvent dans une longue discussion durant laquelle il participait très peu. Il arrivait que certains ne lui parlent pas tellement, mais, dans ce cas, ils évitaient de le regarder, par gêne sans doute. C'était donc la première qu'on le regardait si franchement dans les yeux sans proférer une seule parole.

Pourtant, malgré le manque de paroles, ils n'en échangèrent pas moins des informations. Murasakibara demanda à Mitobe si les bonbons avaient été savoureux et ce dernier lui répondit que oui, qu'il devrait aussi les essayer – il avait eu droit à un seul avant que sa famille ne l'engouffre, ce n'était donc pas un mensonge. Le reste n'était pas tellement explicable, même pour Mitobe, et de toute façon il perdit beaucoup de son énergie à tenter par tous les moyens de ne pas rougir.

Ce fut quand il se sentit incapable de retenir le rouge qui lui montait aux joues qu'il prit enfin congé de sa présence et partit payer ce qu'il avait lancé dans son panier sans trop y porter attention. Pendant tout le chemin du retour, il rougit en songeant à l'échange qu'ils avaient vécu. Pour la première fois de sa vie, surement, il avait eu l'impression qu'on l'avait réellement compris, même s'il n'avait rien dit.

Quand il arriva chez lui, ses petits frères et sœurs se plaignirent des choix qu'il avait faits, sans pour autant lui laisser ne serait-ce qu'un seul bonbon.

~xxx~

Ce ne fut que la troisième ou quatrième semaine que Mitobe commença à se demander ce que Murasakibara faisait à Tokyo. De toute évidence, il venait acheter des bonbons, mais ne pouvait-il pas le faire à Akita?

D'ailleurs, il remarqua enfin qu'il n'était jamais seul. Au bout d'une ou deux fois, il reconnut l'ami qui l'accompagnait : il s'appelait Himuro. Dans la même équipe que lui, c'était aussi un ami d'enfance de Kagami, à son souvenir. Mitobe se demandait pourquoi il l'accompagnait toujours – étaient-ils si bons amis?

Mitobe ne se considérait pas comme jaloux en général. Sa vie d'ainé lui avait laissé la manie de ne jamais se croire assez important pour être le centre d'attention. Il était habitué à travailler dans l'ombre et, par conséquent, n'attendait jamais la reconnaissance des autres. Pour cette même raison, il n'avait jamais tenté de monopoliser qui que ce soit, ne se sentant de toute façon pas assez important pour y avoir droit.

Néanmoins, il dut admettre que ce qu'il ressentait pour le garçon aux cheveux noirs était de la jalousie. Déjà, il était trop proche de celui qu'il aimait, et, même s'ils ne se voyaient que quelques minutes par semaine, leur lien était évident à ses yeux, ce qui prouvait sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'ils l'étaient trop à son gout. Ensuite, Himuro, à l'inverse de Mitobe, allait au même lycée que Murasakibara; mieux, il habitait la même ville, la même région.

Pourtant, parce qu'il était foncièrement gentil, il ne se laissa pas aller à le détester et accepta même de le saluer de la tête dès qu'il le voyait. L'autre lui rendait le geste sans venir lui parler et, pendant un moment, Mitobe se demanda pourquoi il agissait ainsi.

D'ailleurs, toute la situation était beaucoup trop étrange à son gout. Chaque dimanche, il suivait le même rituel : il arrivait dans la boutique, parcourait les allées et, après un certain temps, Murasakibara venait s'installer à ses côtés. À partir de là, ils se regardaient dans les yeux peut-être cinq, dix minutes, et Mitobe était toujours le premier à y mettre fin en s'enfuyant presque.

S'il avait été ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus entreprenant, il aurait tenté de lui demander son numéro de téléphone, mais il n'osait pas le faire et l'autre ne semblait pas près de s'y frotter. D'ailleurs, Mitobe n'arrivait pas du tout à interpréter correctement celui qu'il aimait. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il continuait à venir le voir, pourquoi il le regardait toujours de la même façon, les yeux pleins d'émotions. Il comprenait encore moins comment il pouvait comprendre à la perfection ce que Murasakibara essayait de convier, sans pourtant arriver à mettre ces émotions en mots.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir les yeux bandés et de devoir deviner au gout l'aliment qu'on lui donnait à manger. Il savait ce que c'était, mais n'arrivait pas à y mettre de mots, et il ne pouvait que ressentir des émotions qui restaient inexplicables. Il sentait qu'il était tout près d'une révélation, qu'elle lui exploserait au visage et qu'alors il comprendrait tout.

D'ici là, il s'obstinait avec ces rencontres qui n'avaient plus rien à voir avec le hasard, mais qui en gardaient encore l'allure. Chaque semaine, il redoutait de trouver la boutique vide de celui qu'il attendait toujours avec impatience. Leur relation ne tenait qu'à un fil ténu qu'il avait trop peur de voir lâcher. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si, un beau jour, il ne revoyait pas celui qu'il aimait déjà beaucoup trop.

Il pendait, la corde au cou, et le sol se dérobait peu à peu sous ses pieds.

~xxx~

Ce dimanche-là n'était pas tellement différent des autres, si ce n'est que, pour une fois, Mitobe décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Il devait agir, sinon il risquait de perdre Murasakibara pour toujours et il savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas.

Aussi, lorsqu'il pénétra dans la boutique, il repéra tout de suite son géant préféré et s'y dirigea pour une fois sans hésitation. Un sourire avenant sur le visage, il commença par lui demander silencieusement s'il allait bien. Il n'eut jamais sa réponse : l'autre l'empoigna par les épaules et le fixa sans les yeux, le regard embué par... de l'amour?

Son hypothèse se confirma lorsque l'autre posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il le laissa faire, beaucoup trop surpris pour se débattre, et il réussit à mettre un mot sur ce qu'il avait toujours compris : Murasakibara l'aimait aussi! Il avait enfin identifié la saveur qu'on lui avait servie; son amoureux lui avait enfin enlevé le bandeau qui, jusqu'à ce jour, lui couvrait les yeux.

Comme il l'avait prévu, la réalisation explosa dans son cerveau et il en fut totalement incapable de réfléchir. Tout ce qu'il put faire fut de répondre au baiser gourmand qu'on lui quémandait et de réaliser qu'il y avait un gout de fraise dans sa salive.

On les sépara et il revint sur terre. Ses joues s'empourprèrent lorsqu'il réalisa qu'ils étaient encore en public. Pire, Himuro les avait surpris et c'était lui qui avait coupé court au baiser. En même temps que l'embarras, Mitobe en ressentit pourtant un étrange sentiment de satisfaction : il venait de lui prouver que le cœur de Murasakibara lui appartenait, peu importe à quel point Himuro en était proche.

Mitobe était donc en paix avec lui quand l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs sortit son téléphone pour prendre son numéro. Il se demanda un moment pourquoi il devait aussi le donner à Himuro, et pas qu'à celui qu'il aimait, mais il déduisit que c'était plus par précaution qu'autre chose. Il apprit aussi que son amour avait un magnifique prénom, Atsushi, qu'il comptait bien utiliser.

Comme il n'avait pas oublié son projet de se rapprocher de lui, Mitobe regarda Atsushi pour lui demander s'il avait quelque chose de prévu. Celui-ci se tourna aussitôt vers son chaperon :

- Himu-chin, quand est-ce qu'on doit rentrer?

Il regarda l'heure avant de répondre :

- Il nous reste un bon deux heures.

Mitobe tira sur la manche de son amoureux pour lui signifier qu'il avait une idée en tête. Ils payèrent et se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur. L'habitant de Tokyo guida les deux étrangers dans la ville jusqu'à un café, où ils s'installèrent. Himuro fit presque toute la conversation à lui-même, mais Mitobe en profita tout de même pour regarder Atsushi dans les yeux et dialoguer bien à leur façon.

Il les raccompagna aussi jusqu'à la gare et, avant qu'ils ne passent par les tourniquets, il empoigna l'épaule d'Atsushi et, en y prenant appui, déposa un court baiser sur sa joue. Il s'en défit en rougissant et les regarda reprendre le train.

Ses pieds touchaient maintenant le sol et la corde autour de son cou l'avait depuis longtemps déserté. Mitobe décida à ce moment-là qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à avoir un coup de foudre.


End file.
